1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scrolling device and, more particularly, to a scrolling device which is used on a scrolling door and able to set positions of the scrolling door.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional scrolling devices used for scrolling doors or scrolling curtains generally involve a complicated structure and a high price. Besides, if a setting of the scrolling door or curtain is to be changed, some very complicated processes and a lot of trial and error is taken.
The present invention intends to provide an improved scrolling device to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.